Alternative Love
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Set in 6x15 "The French Mistake" When the angel hitman comes to their house and sheds some blood, Dean isn't the only one to get protective. Limp!Sam, Protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alternative Love

**Author:** Little Lonnie

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, romance, humor

**Spoilers:** For 6x15 "The French Mistake"

**Characters:** Sam, Genevieve, Dean, Cliff

**Summary:** Set in 6x15 "The French Mistake" When the angel hitman comes to their house and sheds some blood, Dean isn't the only one to get protective.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Eric Kripke.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oh my god!" Sam and Dean turned their heads towards the source of the near-scream.  
>"What?" Sam asked when he saw his... - or this Jared guy's wife, Genevieve in tears, make up all over the cheeks.<br>"Misha has been stabbed to death!" she sobbed dramatically and the brothers looked at each other quickly,  
>"Where?" they asked in unison.<p>

"Where?" Gen grimaced,  
>"What kind of question is that?" the clearly grief stricken woman looked at them as if she had finally decided that they had indeed gone crazy.<br>"Maybe she was a 'Mishamigo'," Dean leaned closer to Sam and whispered.

"Uhm, we didn't mean it like that. It's-" before Sam could explain the door they had just entered busted open and the dark clothed angel hit man appeared in the doorway.  
>"Go, go, go!" Dean pushed Sam down the hall towards Gen that was now backing away in shock. Dean turned around just in time to see the angel raise a shotgun<p>

"Take her away," Dean told Sam before running towards the angel, then dove right into another room just in time to avoid the bullets.

"Sam!" Dean got chills down his spine when he heard the frightened scream from the Ruby actress, but didn't have time to freak out before the angel followed him into the room. At least he wasn't following his brother and the girl.  
>"Hey godfather, where did you learn to shoot? At your granny's?" Dean mocked and jumped behind the coach just as the hitman shot at him again, breaking the glass windows behind him. "<p>

Hey you better leave the alpaca alone!" Dean yelled before jumping at the angel and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands.

* * *

><p>"Just a little further, sweetie," Sam didn't really see where he was going because everything was so blurry, but he could feel the slim arms around his waist and the feel of the never ending staircase under his feet. When he thought they were at the top he tried to put one feet in front of the other again, only to find that there was one more step to go. It was too late though and he collapsed to the floor while his wife in this alternative world desperately tried to keep him up.<p>

"No please, just a little longer," she gasped, but Sam couldn't help it and rolled over onto his side, hand pressed against the bleeding wound somewhere on thigh. All the blood made him a little dizzy, but he tried to press against where it hurt the most.

"Sweetie, stay awake, please," Gen was still crying, but for another reason now. She jumped a little at the gunshots still going off downstairs.

"M'fine," Sam grimaced against the carpet as he silently prayed that Dean would be fine. Then suddenly the pain in his leg blew over again and he swore loudly. He forced his eyes open to see that Gen had taken her thin outer shirt off and covered it around the bleeding wound. He found himself drifting until he felt his head being lifted and then rested against something soft. A shiver ran through him, but then soft hands ran through his hair and over his face and he realized his head was resting in Gen's lap.

"T's okay. Just a leg wound," Sam explained. It hurt as hell though and he knew he could still bleed out or die of shock, but he really felt like he should try to calm the sweet woman caring so much for him. Carefully he rolled over onto his back, being careful not to move his leg too much. He sighed and closed his eyes when the soft hands started running over his face again and then a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead. He then realized that she was speaking softly to him although he hadn't really paid attention to it. Her small hands though was doing a good job making him trying to focus on them instead of the pain.

"You're sweet," he opened his eyes again and met her dark eyes. She looked like Ruby obviously, but at the same time she was nothing like her. She frowned a little, but smiled weakly at him.

"You're so weird sometimes," she snickered and sniffled a little, drying some tears away with her hand. Sam jumped a little in his place when he heard another shot right under them and Gen automatically locked her arms around his shoulder from behind when he tried to sit up a bit.

"We should move in case that psycho gets past Jensen," Gen said, tugging at his arm and shirt uselessly. There was no way that petite girl would manage to get him anywhere if he refused. Which he did.

"What? No! We can't just leave him!" Sam complained,

"We shouldn't have left him to begin with."

"Jared, come on. I don't like the idea of leaving him either, but you're not gonna do him much good passing out before he can shoot you both either!" she tugged at his collar again when he suddenly felt dizzy again and settled against the wall. He felt her hands leave his shirt and went back to his face, patting his cheeks to keep him focused. She was about to say something when the sound of someone running up the stairs towards them echoed up through the hall.

"Sam!" Dean said as soon as he saw them,

"I mean, Jared!"  
>Sam grimaced at Dean's little slip and vaguely noticed Gen roll her eyes.<p>

"You okay?" Dean knelt beside them and quickly checked his brother for more damage then the obvious shot wound on his thigh.

"Been better," Sam groaned when Dean tightened Gen's shirt around his leg.

"We've got to get moving. I managed to knock him out, but I doubt he stays out long," Dean explained just as they heard something downstairs.

"Let's go," Dean bent down so Sam could lock his arms around his shoulders as he got up on his good leg. Gen had her arms securely around his waist as they clumsily found their way towards another room. There was sounds of thumping in the stairs again and Dean just got into the room as bullets flew past his head.

"Go on!" Dean let Gen take his limping brother further into the room as he started barricading the door.

"Is there any way to get to ground level here?" Dean asked as he hurried back over to his brother and looked through the big windows.

"Nothing ideal no," Gen said without looking up from where she was pressing her hand against Sam's clothed wound.

"Nothing? Vines or ladders or something in case of fire?" Dean started opening windows and finally came to one that led onto a tiny porch and a fire escape,

"There! We can get down there!"  
>Gen looked to where he was pointing,<p>

"Are you retarded? Jared's been shot here!" Dean grumbled annoyed, but kept his mouth shut. He couldn't exactly blame her for being worried if she was married to this Jared guy.

"Believe me I know, but that guy's gonna get in here and that's our only way down," Dean explained and luckily Sam decided that moment to speak.

"He's right. I will just have to try not use my leg," Sam explained. Then the banging on the door began. Dean pulled one of Sam's arms around his shoulders and his own arm around his brother's slim waist before squeezing their way out the window after Gen.

"Hey! What's going on in there!" the three of them froze when a fourth voice yelled and they looked over the ledge of the porch.

"Clint!" Sam gasped.

"Cliff," Gen said.

"Cliff!" Sam corrected himself while throwing Gen a apolegic glance. She seemed too occupied to worry about Sam's sanity at that moment.

"There's a sick psycho bitch in here. He shot Jared! Get the car!" Gen yelled and Cliff was off running before she had finished the sentence. Multiply gunshots sounded from inside as the angel hitman had started blowing holes in the door, luckily not onto their escape route yet.

"Ladies first," Sam ushered Gen over the ledge and onto the ladder before she could resist. Dean helped Sam as carefully as he could over the edge to, holding onto his brothers arms as long as he could. Sam let his wounded leg hang limply as he tried to switch between sliding down some steps and catching a step with his good leg.

"That's good. Keep going like that," Dean encouraged as he noticed Cliff stopped the car nearby. He looked over his shoulder as he heard the doors creaking. Sure enough the damages done to the door was starting to become so much that the angel was trying to push them open now.

"Careful, sweetie!" Dean looked down again when he heard the girl encourage his brother from the ground. Her emotions was no doubt real. She cared for his brother a lot.

"I'm coming now," Dean said as he quickly got over the ledge, while Sam was getting closer to the ground. He froze in the ladder and looked down when he heard his brother gasp in pain and let go of the ladder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No!" Dean shouted as he saw Sam land in a heap on the ground. Gen was by his side in seconds and although the fall hadn't been far his brother wasn't moving now. Dean quickly slid down the rest of the ladder just as he heard a gun cock.

"No one messes with my clients!" Cliff shouted and sent off bullets to the top of the ladder where the angel hitman had come. He avoided the bullet and sent one back, but missed.

"Jared!" Gen was beside her man again.

"What happened?" Dean was by their side and checked his brother's pulse, finding one along with sticky blood from somewhere hidden in the dark, messy hair.

"His bad leg got caught on something," Gen explained as she tried to rouse Sam without any luck. She jumped a little when a bullet hit the ground beside her, but she bravely kept her place.

"It's going to be okay. He's just unconscious," Dean tried to reassure her, quickly lifting Sam up and locked his arms around his chest. The gunshots had stopped and Cliff came running over to help him with Sam.

"I think he's coming down," Cliff explained as they carried the heavy body to the backseat of the car,

"Get in," the bodyguard ordered Gen into the passenger seat while Dean climbed into the back with Sam. Cliff shut the door after him and jumped in behind the wheel and gunned it just as the hitman came running out the front door and aimed his gun at them.

"Get down," Cliff warned, but the bullets missed and hit the car's body. Dean looked out the window just as the car vanished around the corner and they finally escaped the powerless angel hitman. He turned his head to the load in his arms and was a little surprised to see Gen leaning over the back of the front seat to check on Sam.

"We have to get to the hospital," Genevieve said absently while running her hand over Sam's face.

"Uh. I have a better idea," Dean spoke up and

Gen looked up at him confused,  
>"You trust me?" he asked her.<p>

"No," she said simply,

"Jared's got a possible bullet in his thigh and oh that's right, he's unconscious!" Gen looked at him outraged,

"Where else would we go?"

Dean sighed. This was like arguing with Ruby about what was best for his brother!

"Look, that guy will be looking for us and don't you think the hospital is the first place he'd check?" Dean tried another way. Gen bit at her bottom lip, dark eyes glistering with tears ready to fall.

"It's full of people. He wont attack us there," she added and looked back down at her husband. Yeah, so this might be reminding him of the arguments with Ruby, but there was a clear difference here. This was a normal girl. An actress. And she loved his brother.

"Look, we might not know each other all that well, but by the looks of that guy, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he indeed opened fire in a hospital. We both wants what's best for S-Jared. Please, thrust me," Dean realized too late that he was actually begging the woman to listen to him. He glanced quickly at their bodyguard, who threw curious glances in their direction.

"Fine," Gen finally said in a whisper, absently trailing a finger along Sam's cheek.

* * *

><p>The first thing Sam noticed when he returned to the waking world was the throbbing pain in his thigh, closely followed by slight headache. He laid wherever he was, quietly blinking, waiting for his eyes to clear. He tried to move his right arm, but he then realized he couldn't move it far. He turned his head to his right and saw a blurry dark shape clinging to his arm.<br>Sam tried to speak, but is voice wouldn't work so instead he laid quietly again and looked at the woman asleep beside him, her slim arms wound around his arm while her head rested against the pillow, face nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Sam?" Sam was spooked a little by the sudden voice coming from another part of wherever 'wherever' was,

"Hey buddy," Dean popped up on the other side of him, cheeky grin on his face.

"Dean," Sam smiled when he saw his brother was okay.

"You feeling okay? We've bandaged your thigh, the bullet went right through luckily," Dean carefully sat down beside his brother.

"It's fine. Just throbbing a bit, but nothing more. Yet anyway," Sam lifted his head a little, but the winced as pain shot through his head.

"You should stay down. You fell from the ladder and got knocked out," Dean explained and his eyes trailed over to the woman snuggling to his brother,

"She has barely left your side."

Sam frowned and turned to look at Gen again, but didn't say anything.  
>"Where are we?" Sam asked and looked around the room they were in for the first time.<p>

"Some fancy hotel. It's sweet, nothing like we ever can afford," Dean grinned wickedly, looking very much like a kid in a candy store,

"And the mini-bar. Wow."

Dean's face made Sam laugh, which then jolted Gen awake.

"What?" she lifted her head, grumpy look on her face and hair messy.

"Jared!" her full focus was on Sam before the sleep had left her eyes and Dean silently slipped off the bed, the cheeky grin on his face back.

"Hi sweetie. You okay?" Gen asked and leaned in closer, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, then leaned in to hug him once she decided he seemed fine. Dean backed off a little more, making kissy faces to Sam when his little brother started looking ever so unsure about what to do.

"I'll be in the other room. You kids behave," Dean snickered when Sam's bitch facing was interrupted by the pretty woman's lips on his.

* * *

><p>"Ow damnit," Sam grumbled as he stumbled and clinged with all his might to the door opening. He sighed and straightened up, looking around the room. Apparently there was only one bedroom in the room, which Sam and Gen got because Cliff was snoring on a sofa while Dean was focusing on something on a laptop. Or was until Sam came stumbling into the room.<p>

"Sam," Dean stood up and hurried over to help his brother,

"Good to see you up," he snickered and locked his arm around Sam's waist, helping him over to a seat by the table.

"Wish it felt good to be up," Sam groaned and carefully sat down on the chair Dean pulled out for him.

"Yeah, I bet you'd rather go back to bed," Dean snorted and was about to sit down in his own chair when he saw something on Sam's neck. He pulled down the collar of Sam's neck to check.

"Is that a hickey?" Dean whistled.

"No," Sam blushed,

"Mind your own business. Nothing happened."  
>The only thing that made Dean stop his teasing was the look in his little brother's eyes.<p>

"Can we just find a bloody way to get out of here?" Sam looked at the laptop in front of his brother.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I've been thinking," Dean said, closing the laptop.

"Well that's never a good thing," Sam muttered.

"Shut up. Just listen," Dean said, not speaking until he got eye contact with his brother,

"There's a woman in there that is head over heels in love with you, who happens to be human, no great walls to worry about, no angels or demons and hell, we're both here. Maybe this place isn't too bad?" Sam didn't answer, just held eye contact with Dean. This way Dean already knew Sam's answer before he got it verbally.

"It isn't bad. But it isn't our world either. She isn't my wife. We can't act even if our life depended on it and your not even my brother here," Sam answered sullenly.

"We're brothers no matter what Sam. Doesn't matter what papers says," Dean explained.

"It isn't the same," Sam ran a hand over his face,

"Whatever happened to avoiding 'chick flicky' moments? Or is that too 2005 for you?" Dean straightened up in his chair and rolled his eyes,

"Yeah well whatever. That's it then. We'll find a way home."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What if he comes back?" Cliff asked as he looked left and right, then repeated that action four more times.

"Then we run like hell I guess," Dean muttered from behind Cliff, trying to look over the bodyguard's shoulder. Sam was leaning on him while Gen was safe behind the tallest Winchester.

"Easy for you to say," Sam muttered to Dean, who just shrugged back.

"Gentlemen... and miss," a voice behind them made the small group jump around, facing a fancy dressed elderly guy,

"What are you doing here? The backdoor is just for employees."

Cliff shrugged and walked over to the elderly man,  
>"Don't you know who you're speaking to?" the bodyguard asked, standing in front of the stars of 'Supernatural'. The hotel manager squinted at them,<p>

"Unless you're Brad and Angelina," he pointed two fingers at Sam and Gen,

"And you two Elton John and hubby I don't care."

Dean gasped in shock being referred to Elton John's hubby and was about to protest when a gunshot pierced the otherwise quiet corridor.

"Oh my god," Gen squeaked and jumped when the hotel manager collapsed dead to the floor, revealing the angel hitman just down the hall.

"Run!" Cliff shouted and pushed his clients in front of him, out the door. Dean urged Gen to the car, hurrying after with Sam as quickly as he could.

"Cliff! Come on!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Cliff screamed and Dean turned to look over his shoulder and everything happened as if in slow-motion. Cliff staggered as a few bullets hit him in the back as the hitman sent a shower of bullets.

"Cliiiiff!" Gen's screamed and tears ran down her face already.

"Geez is she close to everyone?" Dean whispered to Sam, only to get a fist in his shoulder.

"Go!" somehow Cliff was still alive, full on badass as he turned around and grabbed for the hitman's gun. They wrestled for it, blood still pumping out of the shot wounds.

"We gotta help him," Sam started to pull his arm away from where it had been around Dean's shoulders, but Dean refused to let his wounded brother go fight the angel. Alone anyway. So they hurried clumsily over to the angel and the loosing Cliff.

"Hey, freak show!" Dean yelled as they came up to the struggling men. Dean finally let go of Sam so he could help Cliff. Sam pulled his arm back and sent his fist into the powerless angel's face, a satisfied crack sounded as the nose broke. The angel just shook the pain off and started pounding at Sam, fists flying from both men. Things was starting to get blurry for Sam when the sound of a bullet interrupted the fighting.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Dean shouted. Another shot sounded and this time the angel collapsed to the ground, bloody and finally dead. Sam bit his bloody lip to keep himself from groaning in pain. His nose was bleeding, his lip was split and his already shot up leg protested against being used.

"Sammy," Dean breathed and lowered Cliff's shotgun. He hurried over to his little brother and locked his arms around him again before he could collapse.

"That was fun," Sam sighed and grimaced as any small move pulled on the cut on his lip.

"What you say we find a way to get out of here once and for all?" Dean tried to encourage. A small smile pulled on his lips, but his heart wasn't really in it. Sam looked very much like an abused puppy at the moment.

"What about Clint?" Sam asked.

"Cliff," Dean whispered back.

"That's what I said," Sam grumbled annoyed. Dean raised an eyebrow, but decided this was not the time to argue.

"He's gone," Dean said quietly, looking over his shoulder at Gen that was standing by the car, looking at the scene before her.

"Damnit," Sam sighed and bowed his head.

* * *

><p>"You coming?" Dean stood by the huge door to the Padaleckis' mansion, waiting for his little brother. They had returned to the mansion after the whole incident at the hotel, but still made sure Gen had two bodyguards around when they left.<p>

"Yeah yeah," Sam hobbled over to his brother so he could get help out to Cliff's car.

"Jared! Jared, where you going?" they had just gotten out the door when they recognized Gen's voice inside the house. Sam gave Dean a nod to let him know he'll follow soon. Gen came out the door, long dark hair in a ponytail and her most comfortable shirt on.

"Uhm. I got to check out something... with... with Jensen," Sam couldn't get over his brother's weirdass name in this world. Then again who was he to speak? Padalecki? Strange world. He didn't realized he had zoned out until he felt Gen place her hands on the side of his neck, bringing him down for what had to be the hundredth kiss by now.

"Sweetie, you need rest," she looked down at his wounded leg, though now it had been checked out by a doctor and neatly covered with bandages.

"I'll be fine. Really. I'm with Jensen after all," Sam snickered and he could see the moment a new thought struck down in Gen's head.

"Jensen!" she yelled for the older man by the car. Dean slowly looked up, not expecting to hear 'his' name.

"Yup?" he wondered.

"Thank you. For everything," she said heartfelt,

"I'm so glad you two get along." Dean smiled politely to Gen before getting into the car. Gen was definitely not Ruby. She was way cooler. Sadly also seemingly perfect for his brother.

"Don't be long," Gen turned her attention back to her tall husband. Sam nodded absently as Gen grabbed the top of his pants and belt and pulled him closer again. She smiled against his lips when he for the first time in days he didn't grimace against her, but kissed her back. Still almost shy like, but very sweet.

"Can you lovebirds save that for another day?" Dean groaned. They pulled apart, but Gen locked her arms quickly around Sam's waist and pressed her face into his chest.

"Be careful," she whispered before pulling apart and hurried inside while Sam went down to his brother.

"You sure?" Dean asked when his brother came to him, looking at the now closed door Gen had vanished through.

"I'm sure, Dean," Sam said, knowing just fine what his brother was talking about,

"We don't belong here."

"Yeah," Dean agreed and patted Sam on the back,

"Let's get back to the 'real' world."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
